SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS
by Anny Mizuno
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida? para amar, se requiere de gran valor. Valor para aceptar cuando algo, en este caso alguien no nos pertenece, valor para dejar ir aquello que se ama a pesar del dolor. Valor para ser feliz y no permitir que aquél sentimiento muera. Valor para ser honestos ante el sentimiento más sublime que un ser humano puede experimentar. El amor


_**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**_

_**SONG FIC**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hola mis queridos lectores.**_

_**Después de un largo tiempo de ausencia, les traigo este songfic del tema "Tarde" de Ricardo Arjona. Para sorpresa de todos, ésta vez los protagonistas han cambiado, es un SxD.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_El tema Tarde (sin daños a terceros) Pertenece a su autor Ricardo Arjona._

_**Tema:**_ _Tarde (Sin daños a Terceros) _

_**Letra y Música:**_ _Ricardo Arjona_

_**Interprete: **_ _Ricardo Arjona Ft. Marta Sánchez_

_**Álbum:**_ _Quien dijo ayer / Sony Music 2007_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Rei Hino y Darien Chiba, una joven pareja de apuestos pelinegros, llamaban la atención donde quiera que iban, no sólo por su atractivo físico, sino por ser figuras públicas. Rei era cantante, una reconocida pop-star en Japón y que comenzaba a proyectar su carrera a Europa. Darien era igualmente un artista, pintor específicamente. Después de varios años de luchar por conseguir un sitio en el difícil mundo del arte, sus exposiciones eran cada vez más exitosas y concurridas por la crema y nata de la sociedad nipona y en sus últimas exposiciones, la crítica y la prensa, habían sido benevolentes y lo postulaban como uno de los grandes artistas de Japón. Según las revistas del corazón, eran el matrimonio joven más sólido de la farándula, y que quizás se debía a que antes de ser pareja, habían sido amigos desde sus días en preparatoria._

_Se encontraban celebrando su quinto aniversario de matrimonio en un elegante restaurante a las afueras de Tokio, era un sitio sofisticado, privado y al mismo tiempo acogedor. Aquel era el sitio preferido por las parejas de enamorados que buscaban un lugar donde pasar un agradable y romántico tiempo a solas._

_Rei estaba que irradiaba felicidad, pues para ella haber contraído matrimonio con Darien, el hombre a quien siempre amó era su sueño hecho realidad._

_Darien por su parte, procuraba consentir a Rei en todo lo posible, se esmeraba por hacerla feliz, complacía sus caprichos y la acompañaba a cada evento siempre con la mejor actitud, aunque para él, el mundo de los reflectores y las cámaras simplemente le era ajeno. Quizás porque el temperamento flemático de Darien contrastaba con aquel loco universo del espectáculo._

_A pesar de verse tan felices, aquel hombre de apariencia apacible y reservada, guardaba en su interior un dolor profundo, un vacío tan grande que parecía imposible de llenar._

_**Justamente ahora, **_

_**irrumpes en mi vida **_

_**con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina **_

_**tarde como siempre, **_

_**nos llega la fortuna…**_

_Mientras avanzaba la noche, varias parejas llegaban al lugar dispuestas a disfrutar de una velada inolvidable y realmente lo sería para una de las parejas que recién arribaba al establecimiento. Los Kou, Seiya y Serena, quienes a pesar de ser de origen japonés habían radicado en Italia por cerca de siete años. No se habían casado, pues por la naturaleza de su relación, tomaron la decisión de no atarse con contratos, firmas y jueces y que si algún día se consumía el amor, cada uno tomaría sus cosas y sus recuerdos y buscaría su propio camino._

_Aquella noche, festejaban su regreso a Japón y el éxito alcanzado por Serena al conseguir un ambicioso proyecto arquitectónico por el que muchos de los arquitectos más reconocidos del mundo habrían dado incluso la mitad de su vida. Pero aquella empresa decidió por la joven arquitecta, apasionada y con ideas frescas._

_Seiya era muy apuesto, y acostumbrado a robar miradas de las jovencitas enamoradizas y coquetas, pues aunque su profesión era publicista, de vez en cuando tomaba algún puesto como modelo de las campañas que él mismo dirigía. Amaba a Serena con todo su corazón y se desvivía por demostrárselo en cada oportunidad. A pesar de tener fama de "don Juan", sus pensamientos y su corazón le pertenecían a la rubia mujer sentada a su lado._

_Serena se encontraba inquieta, nerviosa, sí no hubiese sido por el proyecto en el que debía trabajar, no habría regresado a Tokio a pesar de que sus padres vivían ahí y no los había visto desde hacía cuatro años cuando ellos le visitaron en Italia. De hecho, su relación con su padre no era muy buena, pues siempre fue duro con ella, intransigente y le había causado uno de los sufrimientos más grandes alejándola del amor, de su primer y único amor: Darien. La relación con su madre era menos tirante, sin embargo, a ella también la culpaba por haber sido sumisa y no defenderla de las arbitrarias decisiones de su padre, por lo que prefería una relación a distancia con ellos._

_Así, con el corazón roto y lejos del hombre al que amaba, había partido a Italia a estudiar arquitectura, sobreviviendo, haciendo acopio de sus pocas fuerzas, aferrándose a la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con aquel que le había robado el corazón, pero que nunca apareció. Fue otro su paño de lágrimas, su amigo y confidente Seiya Kou. Él y Serena se habían conocido en Roma frente a la fuente de Trevi. El chico impactado ante la belleza de ésa joven de inmediato la abordó._

—_Eres demasiado bella como para pedir un amor, así que intuyo que sólo quieres regresar a Roma algún día — dijo Seiya con la mejor de sus sonrisas dibujada en su rostro._

— _¿Cómo?—Preguntó la chica con fastidio._

—_La leyenda de la fuente de Trevi dice que si arrojas una moneda: volverás a Roma._

_Si arrojas dos monedas: encontrarás el amor con un atractivo italiano, eso es relativo, puede ser un atractivo japonés, y por último, si arrojas tres monedas: te casarás con la persona que conociste. —explica el chico consiguiendo la atención de la muchacha._

—_Intuyes bien, sólo quiero regresar a Roma, convertida en una gran arquitecta. Por el momento eso del amor no me interesa —soltó la última frase con un dejo de tristeza — Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y tú eres…_

—_Seiya, Seiya Kou, es un placer conocerte Serena. Si no tienes planes ¿te gustaría venir a cenar conmigo? Conozco un lugar donde preparan las mejores y más frescas pastas de Roma. Anda yo te invito._

—_Quizás sea una tonta por aceptar la invitación de un desconocido, pero no tengo mucho que perder y sí un apetito que apagar ¡vamos! —ambos rieron por la última frase pronunciada por Serena y caminaron en dirección a al restaurante, desde ese momento, Seiya se hizo el compañero inseparable de aquella chica de hermoso semblante y triste mirada. _

_Esa noche fue la salvación para Serena, el impulsivo muchacho se esforzó por sacarla de la sombría vida que llevaba, de darle todo el amor necesario a pesar de sí mismo, de no ser correspondido, puso todo el corazón esperando que algún día lograra conquistar a esa chica que lo había vuelto loco. Finalmente lo consiguió, un día de invierno hacía tres años, Serena decidió darle una oportunidad muy merecida, pues supo que su amor se había casado y al entender que esa historia había finalizado, quiso corresponder a todo el amor incondicional que había recibido. Había sido feliz, no lo negaba, pero no plena eso sería demasiado mentir._

_**Tu ibas con ella,**_

_**yo iba con él**_

_**jugando a ser felices por desesperados **_

_**por no aguardar los sueños **_

_**por miedo a quedar solos…**_

_A pesar del bullicio que había en el restaurante, Serena se encontraba ensimismada, envuelta en sus recuerdos. En un momento en que la muchacha admiraba el lugar, sus ojos se fijaron en una pareja a unas cuantas mesas. Su corazón dio un vuelco y un nudo en de formó en su garganta, le era casi imposible respirar._

—_Son… ellos… —Pensó para sí._

—_Serena, amor ¿te sientes bien? Preguntó Seiya angustiado por el mal semblante de su mujer._

—_Sí amor, estoy perfecta, bueno tú sabes, no era mi deseo regresar a Japón y bueno, me siento extraña, pero verás que con el paso de los días estaré muy bien —contestó la rubia titubeante._

— _¿Segura que es sólo eso?_

—_Bueno, hay otra cosa, _

— _¿Qué es? —preguntó un poco angustiado._

— _¡Que la comida está tardando demasiado y muero de hambre!_

— _¡Tú no cambias Serena! Por eso te amo, con todo y tu gran apetito—bromeó Seiya_

—_Que gracioso señor Kou._

_Mientras los Kou bromeaban Darien sintió en su corazón una inquietud que hacía años no sentía, ésas punzadas en el estómago que sólo eran causadas por una persona en el mundo._

—_Serena… —pensó y justo en ese instante la chica rubia fijó su mirada en él— No puede ser ella…_

_Enseguida Rei nota lo repentinamente inquieto que se encuentra su marido._

—_Darien, amor, no quiero arruinar nuestra noche, pero ¿te sucede algo? desde hace varios minutos que estás muy extraño, como nervioso ¿Te sientes bien?_

—_Estoy bien, linda —contesta Darien falsamente, pues después de haber visto a Serena todo su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas. —No me hagas caso, mira tengo algo para ti. —Dice esto último mientras saca una cajita rectangular de terciopelo rojo, y la abría lentamente. Dentro había una gargantilla de oro blanco y un dije de un fénix con un rubí incrustado._

— _¡Darien es hermoso! —exclama la mujer con los ojos brillantes, llenos de alegría._

—_Me alegra que te gustara, es mi manera de darte las gracias por cinco años de estar a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas._

_**Pero llegamos tarde, **_

_**te vi y me viste **_

_**nos reconocimos enseguida **_

_**pero tarde, **_

_**maldita sea la hora**_

_**que encontré lo que soñé, **_

_**tarde…**_

_En la otra mesa, Serena está cada vez más intranquila, sus pulsaciones son cada vez más rápidas, al grado que parece que de un momento a otro harán su corazón estallar. Por más que se esforzaba, no podía ocultar su malestar._

—_Serena, bombón, no te ves muy bien, ¿quieres que regresemos a casa?—pregunta dulcemente Seiya._

— _¿Eh? No te preocupes, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que tengo un poco de calor. Déjame ir al baño a refrescarme, en unos minutos estoy contigo ¿de acuerdo? Y por favor ¡no te comas mi cena! — responde la ojiazul tratando de aparentar entusiasmo._

—_Ve tranquila princesa, yo aquí esperaré tranquilo y comeré tu cena, digo, cuidaré._

—_Gracioso, ya vengo —Serena se aleja a toda prisa, ella quisiera correr, correr mucho, regresar a Italia o ir a donde sea pero era imposible._

_**Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte **_

_**tanto inventarte**_

_**tanto buscarte por las calles como loca **_

_**sin encontrarte...**_

_Tras el emotivo momento vivido por Rei, la morena tiene un arranque de vanidad._

—_Darien, mis lágrimas están estropeando mi maquillaje, iré a retocarlo, no quiero que me veas fea —comenta Rei._

—_No creo para nada que te veas fea, pero si te hace sentir bien retocar tu maquillaje, ve. —replica Darien gentil._

_En el tocador de damas, estaba Serena mojando su rostro con agua fría, como queriendo despertar de una pesadilla horrible, pero ésta apenas daba comienzo._

_Rei entraba sin preocupación alguna hasta que vio aquella esbelta y rubia figura._

— _¿Serena? ¿Serena Tsukino?_

— _¿Sí?— Serena se sobresaltó al ver a Rei justo detrás de ella —Rei…_

— _¡Serena que gusto verte! No sabía que habías regresado a Japón, menos que estabas en Tokio_

—_Bueno no le he avisado a nadie aún y te agradecería que no lo hicieras y dime ¿vienes sola? pregunta Serena aún sabiendo la respuesta._

—_No, Darien viene conmigo, nos casamos hace 5 años, hoy celebramos nuestro aniversario— contestó la pelinegra sin malicia, aunque de inmediato se dio cuenta de su desacierto._

_Al escuchar la respuesta Serena hace una mueca de decepción y disgusto. — Ah que bien, me alegro por ustedes, supongo._

—_Serena yo… cuando comenzamos nuestra relación tú ya no estabas en Japón y…_

—_No hace falta que me des explicaciones Rei, no las necesito. Yo ahora estoy con alguien que me ama y me hace feliz._

_Serena y Rei fueron amigas desde la preparatoria, las mejores de hecho, ambas se habían enamorado de Darien, pero al darse cuenta de que Serena era la elegida por él, Rei se hizo a un lado y se alegró por los dos. Sin embargo, el amor que Rei sentía nunca desapareció._

—_Entonces, ¿no estás molesta conmigo?—Preguntó Rei con recelo._

—_Porque habría de estarlo, siempre lo amaste y ahora está contigo y me alegra. —Serena no entendía bien el porque de sus respuestas, de cualquier modo a quien ella quería encarar era a Darien, saber el porque de su abandono tan cruel y repentino, después de haber jurado que se amarían sin importar nada ni nadie. —Veo que lograste tu sueño de ser famosa, me da mucho gusto Rei. — Serena trataba de continuar la conversación desviando el tema para no continuar hablando sobre Darien._

—_Sí, lo conseguí después de tantos esfuerzos. Mira la próxima semana daré un concierto en la torre de Tokio. Espero que puedas venir, tú y tu pareja. _

—_Se llama Seiya, de hecho viene conmigo y me está esperando —interviene Serena tratando de escapar de la incómoda charla._

— _¿En verdad? ¿Por qué no nos acompañan? Seguro que Darien querrá saludarte y yo muero por conocer a tu esposo._

—_No estamos casados— recalca Serena_

—_Bueno a tu novio— corrige Rei_

—_No creo que sea la mejor idea. No me siento bien y ya casi nos vamos —acota la rubia pues no desea encontrarse con Darien después de tantos años y menos que Seiya esté presente. Pues él conocía todos los pormenores de aquella relación y no sabía que reacción tendría al ver a Darien._

—_Vamos Serena al menos unos minutos, sólo un momento._

—_De acuerdo, pero sólo un momento —Serena acepta con pocas ganas al darse cuenta de que no tiene otra salida, pues aún recuerda lo terca que es Rei y que no descansa hasta conseguir lo que desea._

— _¡Gracias!_

_**Y ahí va uno de tonto **_

_**por desesperado **_

_**confundiendo amor con compañía **_

_**y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja**_

_**te hace escoger con la cabeza **_

_**lo que es del corazón.**_

_Ambas mujeres salen del tocador de damas, Rei indica a Serena dónde está su mesa, y solicita al capitán de meseros hacer el cambio pertinente para que ambas parejas puedan compartir la mesa. Serena por su parte, se dirige a su mesa, donde Seiya se encontraba un poco impaciente por la demora de su mujer._

—_Bombón, estaba por ir a buscarte ¿todo bien?_

—_Perdona amor, no era mi intención demorar tanto, pero me encontré a una vieja amiga, me parece que te hablé de ella, se llama Rei Hino. ¿La recuerdas?_

—_No es ella quien se casó con…_

—_Con Darien —completa Serena tratando de disimular su desconcierto. —Nos ha invitado a su mesa y no pude negarme, tenía que presumir a tan apuesto caballero que viene conmigo— dice guiñando un ojo._

—_Bombón ¿estás segura? Después de todo sé lo que significan ellos en tu vida —comenta con cierta preocupación._

—_Seiya, dejemos el pasado donde está — pide con un tono dulce, tratando de brindar tranquilidad a su oyente —sólo será un momento ya que estoy cansada, pero no quise ser grosera con Rei._

—_Si está bien para ti, está bien para mí, vamos entonces—, contesta al tiempo que se pone de pie y toma a Serena de la mano._

_Rei igualmente había regresado a su lugar, para informar a su marido sobre los recientes acontecimientos._

—_Darien, no imaginas a quien me acabo de encontrar_

—_No lo sé linda, a algún famoso productor ¿tal vez? a juzgar por tu entusiasmo debe tratarse de alguien muy importante._

—_En cierto modo lo es..._

—_Deja el misterio —pide el pelinegro ya impaciente, creyendo saber de quien se trataba._

—_Está bien, me encontré con Serena, ¿puedes creerlo? Viene para acá con su novio._

— _¿De verdad? Así que después de tantos años por fin regresó —Darien no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentía emocionado, enojado, nervioso. ¿Celoso?_

_Así estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando una voz bien conocida por él rompió aquel momentáneo silencio._

—_Buenas noches Darien —Saludó Serena con poca efusividad, como si retratara de un compañero de trabajo que no ve en algunos días._

—_Serena, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? —Darien extendió la mano para saludar a la chica y con el sólo rose de sus manos ambos sintieron como si una potente corriente eléctrica les recorriera._

_**Y**__** no tengo nada contra ellos **_

_**La rabia es contra el tiempo **_

_**Por ponerte junto a mí, tarde…**_

_Al encontrarse cara a cara, Darien y Serena ven pasar de pronto escenas de su pasado, aquellos segundos parecieron horas, el tiempo para ambos se había congelado, fue Seiya quien interrumpió el momento._

—_Buenas noches— saludó con amabilidad aunque también con un poco de recelo —Seiya Kou._

—_Seiya, él es Darien Chiba y su esposa Rei, ambos fueron mis compañeros de preparatoria._

— _¿Compañeros? — Pensó Darien un poco apesadumbrado. — ¿Sólo eso soy para ella?_

—_Por favor siéntense — pidió Rei_

_Un perturbador silenció reinaba en la mesa, nadie sabía como actuar o qué decir, finalmente Rei decide abrir la conversación. —Tanto tiempo sin vernos Serena, pero los años no pasan por ti, sigues siendo tan bella como en aquellos días de preparatoria. _

—_Tan bella como el día que hablé con ella por primera vez —pensó Darien, haciendo revivir ése tiempo en su memoria al igual que la rubia._

_Aquel día Serena se encontraba parada en el pasillo, castigada, debido a que no había hecho su tarea de matemáticas, no tenía problemas con las otras asignaturas, no era una niña genio, pero al menos mantenía notas lo suficientemente buenas para evitar los extraordinarios. En todas, menos en matemáticas._

—_No puede ser otra vez castigada, todo porque Rei no quiso pasarme la tarea… quién inventó las matemáticas era alguien que seguro disfrutaba torturando a la gente, ay Dios mío y lo peor de todo, ¡Muero de hambre!_

—_Es una lástima que una niña tan linda esté sufriendo tanto —un chico alto de cabellos oscuros como la noche, se acercó a la muchacha. —perdona la intromisión, mi nombre es…_

—_Darien Chiba —completó Serena —todo mundo sabe quien es el chico más guapo de la escuela. —Al caer en cuenta de lo comprometedora que había sido su frase solo se ruborizó y bajó la mirada._

—_Vaya, no sabía que fuera tan famoso—respondió Darien con una gentil sonrisa._

—_Perdona, no quise ser una atrevida —continuó la chica aún con el rubor en su rostro._

—_Perdonarte por qué, si lo único que has hecho es halagarme, que una chiquilla tan bonita como tú, piense que soy guapo, me hace el día. Bueno, me voy porque el director quiere verme y ya lo hice esperar bastante. Te veo luego, perdona tú eres…_

—_Serena Tsukino. _

—_Un hermoso nombre para una linda niña, pues te veo después Serena._

_Tras ese primer encuentro, los corazones de aquellos adolescentes quedaron prendados. No había sido precisamente amor a primera vista, pues Darien había visto en más de una ocasión a Serena, pero ella siempre estaba rodeada de sus amigas y eso lo intimidaba bastante al grado de no poder acercarse a ella ni por casualidad. Por ésa razón aprovechó la oportunidad al verla sola en el corredor. Serena por su parte, constantemente fantaseaba con la idea de que aquel apuesto jovencito se fijara en ella al menos un poco. _

_Algunos días pasaron desde ese primer encuentro, Darien quiso acercarse en días posteriores a saludar al menos, pero sus nervios eran más fuertes que su voluntad; pero para fortuna de Darien, otro día volvió a toparse con ésa niña rubia que lo ponía tan nervioso._

— _¿Otra vez castigada?— Preguntó Darien con cierto dejo de felicidad al ver a Serena nuevamente sola, aunque se sintió un poco culpable por alegrarse tanto. _

—_Sí, otra vez obtuve malas notas en matemáticas. ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan difíciles?_

—_No lo son tanto, lo que pasa es que las odias y por lo mismo, no las entiendes. Pero tienes suerte._

— _¿Suerte?—cuestionó Serena._

—_Sí, conozco a alguien que es muy bueno en matemáticas y que seguro no tendrá problemas en ayudarte a estudiar todas las tardes si tú quieres._

— _¿De verdad? Sería estupendo, no quiero hacer escuela de verano para poder aprobar —expresa con un poco de vergüenza. — ¿y quién es esa persona exactamente?_

—_Yo — contestó Darien sin más._

— _¡Ay no que pena! Seguramente tienes más cosas interesantes que hacer que ayudarme, creo que lo mejor es que estudie por mi cuenta_

—_Pero, ya habías dicho que sí, no te gustó la idea de que fuera yo ¿verdad?— objetó Darien un poco desanimado._

—_No… sí… bueno… lo que pasa…_

—_Dame una oportunidad ¿sí? Y si no mejoras tus notas en tu siguiente prueba pues me mandas al diablo y ya. ¿De acuerdo?_

—_Está bien —respondió titubeante Serena — entre tanto reflexionaba, ¿cómo podría siquiera concentrarse en estudiar cuando uno de sus más grandes anhelos se estaba realizado? Estaba ahí, frente al chico con quien fantaseaba. Tendría un tiempo a solas cada tarde con Darien Chiba, el mismo que contaba incluso con su "club de fans" no solo con las chicas de la prepa, sino que algunas universitarias que esperaban afuera de la escuela para hablar con él y coquetearle un poco._

—_Entonces nos vemos después de clases en la biblioteca — indicó Darien entusiasta, pues no podía ocultar que ésa niña de ojos brillantes y sonrisa traviesa le gustaba, mucho más que cualquier chica._

_Así pasaron varias semanas, Darien y Serena se reunían cada tarde en la biblioteca, estudiando. Algunas veces Rei los acompañaba, pues le gustaba la cercanía de Daien, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que los ojos de él se posaban sólo en su amiga Serena, cosa que e decepcionó pues Darien siempre le había gustado, pero por más intentos que hizo Rei, no pudo lograr que Darien la mirara con la misma intensidad que veía a Serena. _

_Llegado el tiempo de las evaluaciones, Serena estaba muy nerviosa debido a que era su última oportunidad para evitar reprobar. Mientras la muchacha estaba en su salón de clases haciendo el examen, Darien esperaba en el patio igualmente nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro uy se frotaba las manos._

— _Tú puedes Serena, te has esforzado tanto que estoy seguro que pasarás el examen sin problemas — prensaba en voz alta, hasta que a lo lejos, alcanzó a ver a Rei y corrió a su encuentro._

—_Rei, ¿Qué tal el examen? ¿Cómo te fue?_

—_Estuvo difícil, pero creo que aprobaré.— Respondió la chica un tanto indiferente._

— _Me da gusto por ti y Serena, ¿aún está en el salón? —preguntó con mayor interés_

—_Sí, aun está resolviendo el examen, tenía muy mala cara, parecía que estaba leyendo en chino._

— _¿En serio? —cuestionó el pelinegro angustiado —pero si estudió mucho, sabía resolver todas las ecuaciones que se le podrían presentar en el examen. —hablaba contrariado._

—_Siempre te pueden traicionar los nervios y Serena no es de las que sabe dominarlos. —Comentó la joven con un poco de molestia en la voz —bueno Darien, te dejo tengo que ir a supervisar los arreglos para el baile a beneficio que tendremos la próxima semana. —se excusó Rei, pues no le gustaba hablar con Darien de Serena estando ella tan enamorada de él._

—_Está bien, perdona mi impertinencia._

—_No te preocupes, con permiso. —dijo un poco más amable al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo grosera. Se dio vuelta y se alejó._

_Darien se quedó muy preocupado por Serena, pero como si la hubiese invocado con la mente, ella apareció frente a él, con una rara expresión en el rostro._

— _¿Y bien?_

—_Darien yo…bueno… Darien… ¡aprobé, obtuve una calificación perfecta! ¡Y todo gracias a ti! — respondió feliz la chica, lanzándose a los brazos del pelinegro. El correspondió a gesto y la abrazó igualmente contento por la noticia. En un momento sus ojos se encontraron y Darien, siguiendo las órdenes de su impulsivo corazón besó a Serena, beso que ella correspondió sin oponer la menor resistencia._

_Y fue así como comenzó aquella historia de amor adolescente, que había marcado las vidas de aquellos jóvenes que hoy eran adultos, con una vida diferente a la que en ésos días habían soñado y planificado._

—_Darien, de pronto te quedaste tan serio, ¿ocurre algo?—Preguntó Rei sacando de sus recuerdos a su esposo._

—_Lo siento, creo que me quedé pensando en que quiero pedir un postre — contestó el pelinegro para salir del paso. —me gustaría un… _

—_Pastel irlandés –dijeron al unísono Darien y Serena,_

—_Veo que sigue siendo tu favorito Darien —dijo Serena un poco sonrojada por la situación._

—_Sí así es Serena es mi pastel favorito aún — contestó Darien con nostalgia._

—_Pues yo prefiero el de chocolate —intervino Seiya un poco celoso._

—_Vaya, que difícil decisión debo tomar —comentó Serena quien se sentía igualmente incómoda con el extraño escenario_

—_El pastel de chocolate es el mejor en este lugar Sere, deberías probarlo._

—_Escucha a tu amiga bombón, no sea que te arrepientas de haber elegido algo que te gustaba en el pasado — increpó Seiya con una seriedad que desconcertó a Serena._

—_Pues aunque los años pasen, uno puede seguir teniendo los mismos gustos, éstos no tienen porque cambiar aunque probemos cosas nuevas —respondió Darien lanzando una gélida mirada al novio de la rubia._

— _¿Saben que? Creo que probaré algo distinto — comentó Serena un poco molesta._

—_Mejor llamemos al mesero para ordenar los postres —comentó Rei para disipar el extraño momento que vivían, ya no estaba tan segura de que fuera una buena idea invitar a los Kou a compartir su velada._

_Darien y Serena, tenían tanto por decirse y a la vez nada. Se sentían culpables por sus sentimientos, por el anhelo incontrolable de estar cerca el uno del otro. Por su deseo incesante de buscar explicaciones._

_**Ganas de huir **_

_**de no verte ni la sombra **_

_**de pensar que esto fue Un sueño **_

_**o una pesadilla **_

_**que nunca apareciste **_

_**que nunca has existido**_

_La velada terminó por fin, dando a Serena oportunidad de respirar un poco. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?_

_Seiya por su parte, fue presa de una inseguridad jamás experimentada, mientras vivieron en Roma nunca sintió que en algún momento pudiera perder a su amada Serena, había muchos que la miraban sí, pero ninguno al que ella le devolviera el gesto hasta esa noche en el restaurante. En el camino Serena apenas pronunció algunas palabras, mientras que Seiya se sentía celoso, amenazado, intranquilo, no sabía como manejar la situación, nunca había peleado con Serena, al menos no por celos._

_Para los Chiba, la situación era similar, mientras Darien no dejaba de repasar en su mente los momentos vividos al lado de Serena, Rei se arrepentía una y otra vez por su desacierto._

—_Jamás debí invitarlos — pensó en voz alta._

— _¿Dijiste algo amor?—preguntó Darien._

—_No nada, no he dicho nada, al igual que tú en todo el camino a casa —reprochó la mujer — ¿está todo bien?_

—_Sí, ¿que habría de estar mal?_

—_Al parecer, el haber visto a Serena después de tantos años te perturbó Darien, yo pensé que ese capítulo en tu vida estaba cerrado._

—_Y lo está, no remuevas cosas que no tienen lugar ahora, no quiero que terminemos la noche de nuestro aniversario con una discusión absurda—pidió el pelinegro con una voz calma_

—_Tienes razón Darien perdóname, no me hagas caso. Por cierto, recuerda que mañana tenemos la cita en la clínica, quiero saber de una vez por todas, la razón por la que no he quedado embarazada. _

—_Sí, no lo olvidaré._

_La noche estaba tranquila, no había más que un pacífico silencio, la luna regalaba su esplendor a los pocos que aun se encontraban por la calle o le admiraban desde alguna ventana. Ese era el caso de Serena. No podía por más que lo intentaba, conciliar el sueño._

_Al cerrar los ojos, los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente como una pesadilla recurrente. Repasaba esas escenas de su pasado una y otra vez. Vino a su recuerdo aquella habitación sobriamente decorada, aquel lugar que fue guarida y refugio de dos jóvenes amantes. Serena se encontraba entre los brazos de Darien, acurrucada en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Mientras que él la estrechaba fuerte, como si sintiera que de un momento a otro pudiera perderla, acariciaba sus dorados cabellos mientras pensaba en lo que acababan de vivir._

—_Serena… mi niña, mi mujer… te amo —susurró el pelinegro._

—_Darien, ¿en verdad me amas? _

—_Te amo más que a mí mismo Serena, eres lo más hermoso que tengo en mi vida, nada ni nadie nos separará jamás. Te lo prometo._

—_Pero mi padre, mi padre me ha prohibido verte, ¿qué vamos a hacer?—Preguntaba Serena con un gesto triste._

—_No te preocupes, tengo mis ahorros y podremos vivir bien un tiempo, en lo que consigo trabajo, nos iremos a Hokkaido. Allá seguiré con mis estudios y tú con los tuyos, saldremos adelante, ya lo verás, no temas. _

—_Darien contigo a mi lado, no tengo miedo, confío en ti —dicho esto, se fundieron en un nuevo beso, lleno de amor, ternura y esperanza._

_**Ganas de besarte **_

_**de coincidir contigo **_

_**de acercarme un poco **_

_**y amarrarte en un abrazo **_

_**dee mirarte a los ojos **_

_**y decirte bienvenido**_

—_Serena, ¿Serena estás bien?—Preguntó Seiya, consiguiendo borrar los pensamientos de la rubia, quien se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su pareja. _

—_Estoy bien, sucede que comí demasiado y no puedo dormir, no quise despertarte_

— _¿Segura que estás bien bombón? _

—_Lo estoy ahora que estás conmigo —contestó la rubia extendiendo los brazos — ven, abrázame._

_Seiya sólo obedeció, guardó silencio, pero en su mente y en su corazón, se hallaba la espina de la duda._

_**Pero llegamos tarde **_

_**Te vi y me viste **_

_**Nos reconocimos enseguida **_

_**Pero tarde**_

_**Quizás en otras vidas **_

_**Quizás en otras muertes**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Algunas semanas transcurrieron luego del encuentro en el restaurante, ni Darien ni Serena fueron los mismos desde entonces, no dejaban de rondar la idea de buscar el uno al otro, de buscar las respuestas que necesitaban, explicaciones que les devolvieran la paz. _

_Una tarde Serena decidió buscar cuadros para decorar las paredes de su nuevo hogar, Seiya no pudo acompañarla pues es encontraba trabajando en algunas ideas para una campaña publicitaria para una firma de moda muy importante. Así que seguro de confiar en el buen gusto de Serena la dejo marchar sola sin más._

_Después de recorrer varios sitios, la chica rubia decide entrar en una galería sin prestar atención en nada más atraída por una pintura que la llenó de nostalgia, una vez cerca de aquella obra de arte, la observó con mucha atención, era una puesta de sol, con esos colores tan característicos que regala el astro rey junto con las nubes y el azul del cielo, al mirarla, Serena sentía melancolía y mucha tristeza, una incertidumbre que dolía y a la vez un poco de esperanza. La joven se paralizó al ver la firma que se hallaba en una esquina inferior en una letra cursiva conocida para ella: **Darien**_

_Serena recordó entonces aquella tarde gris en que partió de Tokio a Roma._

—_Serena hija, ya no llores más por favor —decía su madre tratando de consolarla._

—_Pero ¿por qué mamá? ¿Por qué Darien se fue sin darme una explicación? ¿Por qué si juraba que me amaba? Y ahora papá decidió mandarme lejos, no sólo debo olvidarme de Darien, también de Rei, Molly, de Ami y todos mis amigos._

—_Tu padre cree que lejos de Tokio, podrás olvidarte fácilmente de ese muchacho, además es una excelente oportunidad para ti hija. A su manera, tu papá busca una vida mejor para todos._

—_Tú no entiendes nada tampoco mamá, por favor, déjame sola quiero asegurarme de no olvidar nada, el taxi que me llevará al aeropuerto llegará pronto._

—_Hija ¿por qué no quieres que vayamos a despedirte? _

—_Porque no quiero y ya, después de todo hasta fiesta de despedida hicieron ¿no? Con toda esa gente que ni me interesa, esos parientes que aparecen sólo cuando hay comida gratis, porque a mis amigos, yo no los vi y ya, no me hagas más preguntas, después de todo tan felices están de que me vaya y si lo pienso mejor, seré feliz de vivir lejos de ustedes._

_Aquella tarde, Serena renunció al mundo que conocía, se había despedido de sus amigos, al menos de los que en verdad le importaban también se había despedido de Darien, al menos en su corazón…_

—_¡Serena, deja de remover el pasado!— exclamó en voz alta saliendo así de sus remembranzas. —Mi presente, se llama Seiya Kou y no hay más._

—_Veo que todavía te da por hablar sola —dijo una voz a espaldas de la muchacha._

—_¡Darien!_

—Bienvenida a mi galería, si te gusta, puedes llevártelo, te lo regalo — comentó el pelinegro.

—_No, gracias, lo mejor es que me vaya —contestó la chica mientras se dirigía a la puerta._

—_Serena, ¡no te vayas! Necesitamos hablar — gritó Darien de pronto, asiendo a la rubia fuertemente de la muñeca._

—_No tenemos nada de que hablar Darien tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía — objetó Serena tratando de soltarse._

—_Serena, no hagamos un espectáculo, vamos a mi estudio y hablaremos, porque si tú no tienes nada que decir, yo tengo mucho que preguntar, ahora sólo decide, quieres que te lleva a rastras o prefieres caminar por tu cuenta._

—_Te sigo —contestó engreída._

_Una vez en el estudio, Serena busco una silla y sentándose preguntó —¿qué rayos te pasa? ¿Qué quieres saber después de tantos años? Después de que me abandonaste aquella noche que nos iríamos a Hokkaido, me quedé ahí en la estación, esperándote por horas, pero jamás llegaste Darien. _

—_¿Cómo dices? —cuestionó Darien enojado y confundido._

—_Aquella noche Darien, nunca llegaste y desapareciste sin darme una explicación—acusó Serena. _

_—Serena yo recibí una carta tuya, donde me decías que no deseabas irte esa noche, que me buscarías después, que tu padre había descubierto nuestros planes y… _

—_¿Cómo dices?¡Yo jamás te envié nada!— expresó la joven enojada y confundida. _

—_Pues léela tu misma, quizás te acuerdes— en seguida, Darien buscó en un cajón de su escritorio un sobre rosa, decorado con pequeños conejitos blancos y lo entregó a Serena._

La muchacha se quedó atónita, no podía creer lo que veía, efectivamente, era su letra, pero ella sabía que jamás escribió esa carta.

_—Darien yo… nunca escribí esto, yo no te mandé esta carta, ¡Dios mío! _

—_Como no me buscabas, reuní el valor necesario y fui a tu casa, tu madre me dijo que te habías ido a Italia, tu padre llegó y me sacó a golpes de tu casa. Busqué a Rei pero ni siquiera ella sabía nada, estaba desesperado, tomé mis cosas y me fui a Italia a buscarte pasaron meses hasta que di contigo, pero no estabas sola… te encontré en Roma en un restaurante cerca de la fuente de Trevi abrazabas a un chico y parecías de lo más feliz, después, él te besó y yo salí corriendo de aquel lugar._

—_¡Pero Darien! Yo nunca estuve con nadie más, hasta que acepté a Seiya, cuando supe que te habías casado con Rei…en ese momento sentí que te odiaba — expresó cabizbaja._

—_Serena, perdóname por haber sido tan idiota, por no haber luchado por ti, merezco la soledad, pero no tu odio, debí buscarte antes, descubrir la verdad pero fui un cobarde._

—_Darien, yo no te odio, nunca lo hice, por más que lo intenté, no pude odiarte porque yo..._

—_Me amas... ¿Me amas Serena?_

—_No seas tan engreído, hace mucho que dejaste de ser el centro de mi mundo. _

—_Yo sí…_

—_Tú nada Darien, tú tienes una esposa, y ya nada más importa. _

_Serena se puso de pie y se llevó consigo aquella carta, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a casa de sus padres, desde su regreso a Japón, sólo los visitó una vez para informarles de su retorno a Tokio, esta vez iba por respuestas. Llegó y tocó el timbre insistentemente hasta que su madre abrió la puerta._

—_¡Serena, hija! ¡Qué gusto verte! _

—_Evita la efusividad madre, esto no es una visita social, quiero que me expliques qué es esto, es muy parecido a mi letra, pero yo nunca escribí esto, así que vengo a que me confirmes lo que sospecho —exigió la chica mostrándole el sobre con aquella carta._

—_Hija, yo… no… _

—_Fui yo —intervino una tercera voz, el padre de Serena se hizo presente en la sala._

—¡Kenji! —exclamó la madre de Serena tratando de evitar que su esposo siguiera hablando.

—_Cállate mujer, para qué seguir ocultando la verdad, de cualquier modo, Serena ya no está con ese bueno para nada. _

—_Bien te escucho —dijo Serena indignada, sentándose en aquella vieja sala._

—_No debería darte explicaciones, pero lo haré sólo porque creo que ya eres una mujer adulta y sabrás comprender— dijo Kenji con su característica soberbia._

—_Sin rodeos papá, no disfruto estar aquí._

—_Bien, esa carta, la escribió tu madre por órdenes mías, te escuché hablando con ese muchacho sobre la estupidez de huir juntos, así que obligué a tu madre a escribir y llevar esa carta a casa de ese joven, así, tu decepcionada, aceptaste irte a Italia. Todo fue tan simple, y al final, ni siquiera su amor era tan fuerte, les hice un favor, hubieran arruinado su futuro. —Kenji hablaba con tal cinismo que su hija enfureció. _

_Serena salió corriendo sin más reclamos, solo quería estar lejos de las personas que debiendo amarla, le habían causado el más grande dolor de su vida. Sin pensarlo, fue nuevamente a la galería, pues creía que a pesar de todo, Darien merecía saber la verdad. Al llegar, Darien estaba por cerrar, pero al ver a Serena venir llorando se detuvo un momento._

—_¡Serena, mi pequeña! ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó el pelinegro abrazándola._

—_Todo fue una mentira Darien, mi padre… _

—_Charlemos adentro —sugirió Darien, a lo que la chica asintió y entró al lugar. _

_Serena nuevamente observó aquel cuadro, evocando los mismos sentimientos que tuvo la primera vez, aunque ahora lloraba, lloraba de indignación, coraje, arrepentimiento, no lo sabía con certeza. _

—_Ese cuadro, lo pinté para ti, es la puesta de sol que veía cada tarde recordándote, con la esperanza de volver a verte y estar a tu lado para siempre. _

—_Darien… sólo vine a decirte la verdad de lo que pasó, entre nosotros ya no hay nada._

_Así Serena le contó a Darien lo sucedido con la carta, sus padres y su historia con Seiya. Darien hizo lo mismo, le contó que Rei fue siempre su apoyo incondicional y que sentía un gran cariño y gratitud hacia ella pero no amor. _

—_Es tarde para lo nuestro— declaró la rubia con voz firme — jamás podría hacerle daño a Rei, menos a Seiya que ha sido tan bueno conmigo. Gracias por el cuadro, pero creo que debes conservarlo tú. Adiós Darien, lo mejor será que no nos veamos más._

—_Adiós Serena, gracias por liberarme al menos un poco de la culpa que me estaba matando. Gracias por el amor que vivimos y que me hizo tan feliz._

_Se despidieron como dos extraños, sin besos, sin abrazos, sólo con un adiós triste y vacío. Ambos regresaron a casa dispuestos a vivir la vida que habían elegido._

_Algunos meses pasaron, Darien y Serena cumplieron su promesa, no se volvieron a ver, se sentían confundidos, culpables, no se atrevían a dar lugar a sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, ya no volvieron a ser los mismos._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Una mañana en casa de los Chiba, Rei daba vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Después de varios minutos escucho el automóvil de su esposo llegar. Esperó a que éste entrara y sin más preámbulos comenzó a hablar._

—_Darien, necesito hablar contigo de algo serio, ¿tienes unos minutos?_

—_Claro —contestó Darien contrariado — ¿me estás asustando, pasó algo malo?_

—_Darien, quiero entregarte los papeles del divorcio. —Soltó Rei, extendiendo a a pelinegro un folder y sintiendo ésas palabras tan filosas en su garganta que apenas pudo completar la frase._

— _¿Pero que estás diciendo?—Por favor no juegues con esas cosas Rei_

—_No estoy jugando Darien, me conoces y sabes que no acostumbro esos jueguitos._

—_Entonces explícame por favor –pide Darien con voz calma, pero aunque contrariado por lo que escuchaba._

—_Lo que estoy diciendo es… Te dejo libre. Me hago a un lado para que seas feliz —al decir lo último ya unas lágrimas cargadas de dolor viajan por el rostro de Rei._

—_Rei, pero… —interrumpe Darien confundido y apesadumbrado._

—_No digas nada, yo sé de sobra que eres un hombre bueno, que jamás serías capaz de hacerme daño, que nunca podrías siquiera pensar en pedirme el divorcio. Por eso lo hago yo. ¿Sabes? Si yo supiera que me engañaste, que te atreviste a buscarla a pesar de estar casado conmigo, no te dejaría ir, probablemente de haría vivir un infierno a mi lado para hacerte pagar por tanto dolor y humillación. Pero no es el caso Darien en éstos años me hiciste muy feliz, sin embargo, yo merezco alguien que me ame con todo su corazón y desafortunadamente para mí, tu corazón le pertenece a Serena. Yo merezco ser amada con la misma intensidad con la que amo, no puedo conformarme con menos porque soy una mujer valiosa, con defectos sí, pero también con muchas virtudes. Yo no estoy dispuesta a pelear tu amor porque estoy segura que no voy a ganar, porque tú me quieres, pero jamás me has mirado como la miras a ella. ¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo el por qué por más que lo deseaba no pude quedar embarazada. El tiempo es sabio y esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano._

—_Rei yo no…_

—_No te estoy reclamando Darien, sabía perfectamente tus sentimientos antes de empezar nuestra relación y los conozco también ahora. No soy tonta y desde aquel día en el restaurante, lo nuestro comenzó a morir poco a poco y esta agonía ha sido tan dolorosa que he decidido ponerle fin de una vez por todas. Porque no quiero odiarte._

—_Rei perdóname por no amarte como tú te lo mereces, nunca quise lastimarte y…_

—_Por favor, no digas nada ahora porque no lo voy a tomar bien, estoy al límite de mis fuerzas. Te suplico que te vayas, daré un concierto esta noche y espero que cuando regrese ya no estés aquí. No me lo tomes a mal pero entre más rápido sea todo esto, será menos triste para mí, además que si te quedas por más tiempo podría arrepentirme y no quiero… No voy a reclamar nada, la casa ya decidirás que hacer con ella, por lo demás, tú tus cuentas, yo las mías. Mandaré un comunicado de prensa para evitar chismes, te pido que seas paciente con los medios._

—_Veo que lo has planeado todo. —Dijo Darien con una voz apenas audible —Al menos ¿puedo saber que harás? ¿Qué va a ser de ti?_

—_Estaré bien— contesta la mujer retirando de sus mejillas algunas lágrimas que se niegan a caer por completo. —Firmé un contrato para una gira internacional, estaré fuera de Tokio mucho tiempo y sé que el tiempo, el trabajo y la distancia, me ayudarán a sanar mi corazón. Siempre he sido una mujer fuerte y voy a salir adelante. Mejor preocúpate por hablar con Serena, busca la manera de ser feliz a su lado, prométeme que lo harás._

—_Te lo prometo — contesta Darien con triste voz, pues a pesar de todo, quería a Rei y le dolía la situación que estaban viviendo._

— _¿Te puedo pedir un último favor?—pregunta Rei con una mueca infantil._

—_Lo que quieras_

— _¿Me darías un último beso como tu esposa?_

—_Claro. —Darien tomo delicadamente el mentón de su mujer y la besó tierna y apasionadamente._

_Después de ese último momento como pareja, Rei se separa para marcharse, sin mirar atrás, sin ver a quién tanto había amado. Simplemente quiso llevarse un bello recuerdo._

_Al salir de casa, Rei estaba triste, desolada, sin embargo, ella sabía que por mucho que doliera, era lo mejor para todos, para ella que nunca había suplicado amor, porque sabía perfectamente quien era ella y lo mucho que valía._

_Tomó su auto y fue hasta dónde estaba Serena trabajando en el complejo Turístico. Un empleado la recibió y fue en busca de la rubia._

—"_Arqui", la busca una señorita, la he dejado esperando en el remolque, no quise que se arriesgara a venir acá._

—_Gracias, en seguida voy. —Contestó amablemente Serena sonriendo gentil al portador del mensaje._

_Cuando llegó a la oficina móvil se sorprendió un poco al ver de quien se trataba._

— _¡Rei! Que gusto, no esperaba verte por aquí, ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?_

—_Hola Serena, te queda bien el atuendo, mira nada más, quien diría que aquella niñita torpe, insegura y que no daba una en matemáticas, terminaría siendo una Arquitecta reconocida._

—_Bueno, las cosas cambian, mírate tú, dejaste de cantar en los festivales escolares para hacerlo en los recintos más importantes de Japón._

—_Bueno, basta ya de tantas adulaciones, he venido a hablar contigo de algo muy importante._

—_Rei me asustas, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —Cuestionó Serena frunciendo el ceño._

—_Sólo te voy a pedir que no me interrumpas por favor. Lo que vine a decirte es difícil para mí y pensé mucho antes de tomar mis decisiones, pero no hay marcha atrás.. _

—_De acuerdo —contestó la chica desconcertada._

—_Serena hace Ocho meses que llegaste a Tokio, mismo tiempo de que nos encontramos en aquel restaurante, meses en los cuales mi relación con Darien comenzó a morir. _

_No te culpo en lo absoluto, la culpa es mía por aferrarme a un sueño de juventud, hoy le he entregado su libertad a Darien, para que así, pueda luchar por tu amor, para que puedan ser felices juntos._

_Serena, me estoy haciendo a un lado para que ustedes luchen abiertamente por estar juntos, porque nunca debieron separarse, no me digas que no es verdad, porque estoy segura de que Darien te ama todavía, con la misma intensidad que te amó siempre y tú Serena, aunque no me lo digas, aunque te empeñes en engañar incluso a tu corazón, aún lo amas._

_Serena, ¡deja de sacrificarte por los demás! Deja de una vez por todas de preocuparte por herir a Seiya, a la larga, descubrirás que no eres feliz y vivirás sumida en una vida llena de amargura, llena de recuerdos de adolescencia y fantasías de lo que hubiera podido ser._

—_Rei, perdóname, no sé por qué has venido a decirme todo esto, lamento que tu relación con Darien, no vaya bien, pero yo estoy feliz con Seiya y no voy a alejarme de él sólo porque tú crees que Darien y yo debemos estar juntos._

—_¡Serena tonta! ¿Crees que es muy fácil para mí decirte éstas cosas?—reprochó Rei —¿Crees que es fácil renunciar a quien amas para que sea feliz con alguien más? Pero piensa lo que quieras, al menos yo sí puedo ser honesta conmigo y con los demás. Lo de mi divorcio, no tiene vuelta atrás, lo demás es sólo tu decisión. Hasta luego Serena. —Dicho esto último, la pelinegra se volvió en dirección a la puerta y antes de salir, lanzó a la rubia una desafiante mirada._

_Serena se quedó ahí, de pie, no sabía que hacer, que pensar. Estaba confundida sobremanera sin saber que decir, que pensar, solo deseaba nunca haber regresado a Tokio. _

_Después de haber visto a Serena, Rei realizó su siguiente visita: la casa de los Kou._

—_Espero encontrar a Seiya —pensó Rei, se estacionó y tomo aire profundamente para reunir el valor necesario. _

_Seiya se encontraba trabajando en una nueva campaña, afinaba los últimos detalles para su presentación, cuando el sonido del timbre, lo sacó abruptamente de concentración._

— _¡Maldición! ¿Quién será? Quizás Serena que olvidó sus llaves._

_Al abrir la puerta no era Serena quien aguardaba sino Rei._

—_Hola Rei —saluda el hombre sin mucha simpatía —Serena acaba de salir y regresa hasta la noche._

—_Que tal Seiya, de hecho es a ti a quien vine a visitar y creo que es mejor que mi amiga no se encuentre en casa. ¿Puedo pasar?_

—_Pasa —responde Seiya con desconcierto._

—_Mira, no acostumbro a dar vueltas, así que he venido a pedirte que dejes en libertad a Serena para que sea feliz con Darien —externo la mujer con voz firme y con una seriedad que dejó helado a quien la escuchaba._

—_Pero que broma es ésta, ¿quien crees que eres para venir a mi casa y a decirme lo que debo hacer con mi mujer?_

—_Vine, porque estoy segura de que Serena planea irse una vez más de Tokio, porque no tiene el corazón de terminar su relación contigo. Porque ella nunca pone sus deseos antes que los de la gente que quiere y…_

—_Por favor vete, no tengo deseos de escucharte —pide groseramente Seiya._

_Ante la petición, Rei decide besar a Seiya, como si fuera el mismo Darien quien recibía tal muestra de amor. Seiya correspondió el beso, no supo si por caballerosidad, curiosidad o impulso, al separarse el hombre estaba nervioso y confuso. La pelinegra lo supo de inmediato así que procedió a explicar su acción._

—_Dime Seiya ¿qué sentiste? Habla con total honestidad por favor._

—_No entiendo lo que está pasando—titubeaba el muchacho._

—_No lo mal entiendas, hay algo que probar en todo esto — expresa Rei con voz calma pero con una tristeza difícil de esconder._

—_Bien, seré honesto entonces. Ha sido de los mejores besos que me han dado en la vida, te lo digo en serio —inmediatamente se ruborizó, pudo sentir el intenso calor en su rostro, pero con todo y la vergüenza continuó. —Se notó que pusiste mucho amor en ese beso, pero sentí que no era para mí._

—_Eso mismo es lo que trato de explicar —afirmó la mujer mirando fijamente a su interlocutor. — ¿Podrás vivir sabiendo que cada vez que Serena te bese tendrás esa sensación? Ella sin duda siente un gran cariño por ti, pero no es amor, no hay pasión, no hay fuego, están juntos por un espejismo que tarde o temprano acabará y terminarás odiándola por no poder amarte ni la mitad de lo que tú la amas. ¿No has escuchado que si amas algo debes dejarlo libre?_

—_Para ti es fácil decirlo —replicó Seiya con cierta molestia._

—_No sólo lo dije, lo hice, por el amor tan inmenso que le tengo a Darien, lo he dejado libre, para que sea feliz y eso me bastará para serlo yo también. —el llanto se hace presente y aunque Rei no es de las que deja ver su lado más frágil, decide continuar. He amado a Darien desde siempre, pero él se enamoró de Sere y aunque tuve oportunidad de vivir mi historia de amor con él, Yo sé que yo no soy el amor de su vida y renuncié a él. El amor Seiya, no son sólo besos y caricias, no sólo son risas y momentos de alegría. El amor, cuando éste es verdadero algunas veces implica sacrificio, llanto, soledad._

_Si es verdad que amas a Serena, ayúdala a ser plenamente feliz. —La joven ya no puede continuar, el nudo en su garganta casi le asfixia y sus lágrimas nublan su vista. La fortaleza se ha esfumado al recordar su propio dolor._

— _Rei, perdóname, no quise… ahora entiendo lo que tratas de decirme. Tú también sufres, pero tu amor por Darien vale tu sufrimiento. —Dicho esto, abraza a la joven sin mayor intención que brindarle consuelo, pero sus lágrimas se suman a las de ella. Es un momento tan amargo para ambos, que se comprenden, se acompañan._

— _¡Basta de llorar!—Exclama repentinamente Rei —he cumplido con lo que vine a hacer, es hora de que me vaya. Seiya, gracias por escucharme y perdóname, pero tenía que venir a decirte todo esto para no llevarlo sobre mi conciencia ahora que empezaré una nueva vida._

— _¿Una nueva vida? ¿A que te refieres?—Pregunta intrigado._

—_A mi nueva vida sin Darien. Me he prometido ser muy feliz y nunca, nunca dejar de creer en el amor. Voy a seguir viviendo con más alegría, no te digo que no me duele ésta situación, pero no me matará, eso te lo aseguro._

—_Eres una mujer sorprendente Rei, creo que debo aprender mucho de ti. Te deseo lo mejor siempre. —Expresó el chico mientras se dirigían a la puerta._

—_Hasta pronto Seiya, ojalá nos encontremos algún día._

—_Verás que sí, te prometo que pensaré en lo que hablamos._

—_Es tu decisión, ¡Suerte! —Exclamó la chica alejándose de la casa._

_Entre tanto, Serena estuvo sola en aquel remolque, callada por largo tiempo, hasta que decidió ir a casa pues seguramente Seiya la esperaba para comer. Se cambió de ropa, tomó su bolso y se fue a casa._

—_¡Ya llegué! — exclamó la chica haciendo acopio del poco entusiasmo que tenía._

—_Hola —saludó Seiya con poca efusividad,_

—_Hola —dijo Serena y trató de besarlo, pero él se retiró de inmediato._

—_Rei estuvo aquí —soltó el hombre sin más preámbulos. _

—_¡Oh, vaya! También fue a verme…_

—_Genial, entonces no debo explicarte a que vino… imagino que de habrá dicho que se divorciará…_

—_Sé, me lo dijo, pero…_

—_Serena, mi dulce bombón, yo no soy tan bueno ni tan fuerte como Rei. No puedo dejarte ir de mi lado porque eres lo único que tengo. Sólo de pensarte lejos de mí me siento morir. Perdóname pero no puedo. _

—_Seiya yo ¡no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas!— Exclama Serena rompiendo en llanto._

—_No, quizás no con tu voz, pero tu corazón está tan lejos de mí que ya no lo escucho como antes._

—_No sé que decirte…—susurró la muchacha _

—_No digas nada, seguramente mentirás con tal de no herirme. Pero yo sé la verdad, siempre la supe. Fui yo quien quiso jugar este juego de la fortuna y apostar mi vida a este amor, pero apareció un mejor postor y perdí ¡perdí! —Seiya se desmorona por completo, el llanto es tanto por el dolor que casi mata, el desconsuelo se apodera de él a cada segundo sin remedio._

—_Seiya, yo no me iré de tu lado si no me lo pides, no soy capaz de dejarte solo a tu suerte, después de tanto amor que me has dado y de tantos momentos maravillosos que hemos vivido y que aún podemos seguir construyendo. Tú siempre has ocupado un lugar especial en mi corazón. _

—_Un lugar especial sí, pero nunca el primero, eso también lo he sabido siempre._

—_Vámonos Seiya, nunca debimos regresar a Tokio, en Roma está nuestra vida, nuestra historia —dice Serena tratando de dar consuelo a su hasta hoy pareja._

— _¿Lo dices en serio? —Seiya mira a Serena con un tenue brillo de esperanza en su mirada. —Pero, odio preguntarlo ¿Qué pasará con Darien? Él te ama y ahora es libre para luchar por tu amor y tú bombón, ¿aún lo amas?_

—_No es bueno remover el pasado, es mejor prestar atención al presente, si ahora te digo que nos regresemos a Roma y volvamos a nuestra vida habitual…_

_Serena sabía la respuesta, sabía que amaba a Darien más de lo que ella quisiera, se sentía culpable y se reprochaba el no corresponder el amor inmenso e incondicional de Seiya, sin embargo, ella había decidido quedarse a su lado._

— _¡Aún lo amas bombón! —interrumpe con un grito Seiya. —¡Te conozco más de lo que imaginas!¡Yo tengo la certeza de que lo amas!— Exclamó desesperado. _

—_Por favor Seiya, no te hagas ideas que no son._

—_Por favor déjame solo, quiero estar solo y pensar en lo que voy a hacer._

—_Seiya pero yo…_

—_Anda bombón necesito estar a solas, voy a estar bien, no haré ninguna tontería. Lo prometo, estoy conciente que sabes que estoy loco, pero no soy un idiota._

_El hecho de que Seiya bromeara, aun en medio de su dolor, dejó más tranquila a Serena, por lo que accede a la petición de dejarlo a solas._

—_Entonces, iré a la obra para ver cómo van las cosas allá. Regreso para ir a cenar a algún sitio lindo. ¿Está bien? Y por favor ya no te atormentes. Mi decisión está tomada, nos vamos de regreso a Roma._

_Así, la rubia mujer se marchó, triste, pensativa, libraba una batalla en su interior, entre su mente y su corazón. Pero no era capaz de dejar a Seiya, no podía simplemente sacarlo de su vida y desecharlo porque se daba cuenta que todo lo que creyó en el pasado fue un error y que Darien sufrió tanto como ella. Estaba aturdida y cansada de tanto pensar, así que fue a la obra tratando de distraerse con el trabajo._

_Seiya mientras tanto, lloraba amargamente, confundido, aterrado ante la idea de perder a su "bombón"._

—_No soy una mala persona, no soy un villano y no quiero atar a Serena a mi vida, pero la amo, la amo y la necesito más que a nada en este mundo.— un cúmulo de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. —"El amor cuando es verdadero, implica sacrificio" —repetía Seiya tratando de convencerse. —Haré lo correcto…_

_Algunas horas más tarde, Serena regresó con la esperanza de que Seiya estuviera más tranquilo y no volviera a tocar el tema de Darien. Al llegar a casa, vio en la puerta algunas maletas._

—_Veo que decidiste hacerme caso y empezar a empacar para volver a Roma amor. Me alegra._

—_Sólo he empacado mis cosas, soy yo el que se va bombón —aseveró Seiya triste, pero firme en su decisión —Tú nunca podrás dejarme. Porque tienes un noble corazón, pero yo no quiero tu nobleza, ni tu cariño, quiero justamente lo que no me puedes dar. Tu amor bombón. Yo no sé si pueda vivir sabiendo que estás a mi lado por gratitud, pensando que cada vez que me besas lo estás besando a él, que cada vez que estés entre mis brazos, quisieras que fuera él y posiblemente la duda, la maldita incertidumbre terminarían transformando mi amor en odio y yo no quiero odiarte mi amada Serena. Prefiero llevar en mi memoria estos años felices a tu lado. Me voy, no porque he dejado de amarte, sino porque mi amor es tanto, que prefiero verte feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Darien es un buen hombre y confío en que te hará dichosa. _

—_Seiya, pero yo no quiero que te marches. ¡No puedes irte así nada más! —exclama Serena comenzando a llorar._

—_Por ahora es lo mejor, con el paso del tiempo podrás pensar en lo que quieres de verdad y estando sola podrás escuchar a tu corazón. Si decides que lo que sientes por mí es amor genuino, podrás regresar a Roma y continuaremos nuestra historia, si te das cuenta que a quien amas es a Darien, yo seré el primero en darte mi bendición. Bombón eres lo que más amo en la vida, por eso te doy tu libertad. —El llanto de Seiya se hace presente, siente el impulso de retroceder, de arrepentirse de todo lo dicho, sin embargo, sigue adelante. _

_El sonido de un claxon al exterior interviene anunciando la partida de Seiya._

—_Llegó mi taxi, es hora de irme._

—_Pero…_

—_No digas nada bombón, verás que es lo mejor—Seiya abraza fuertemente a Serena, sabiendo quizás es la última vez que pueda tenerla tan cerca. _

—_Hasta pronto… —susurró apenas Serena _

—_Adiós amor, no te beso porque eso significaría arrepentirme y no quiero. Te amo_

—_tomó sus maletas y salió de la casa, dejando a Serena sumergida en llanto y desconcierto. Posiblemente con un poco de culpa porque sabía que en el fondo de su corazón, el amor que sentía por Darien nunca desapareció._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Los días, las semanas, los meses pasaron, ni Darien ni Serena se habían vuelto a encontrar, ambos estaban llenos de confusión y culpa._

_La noticia del divorcio de Rei, seguía haciendo eco en los medios de comunicación, pues no dejaban de mencionarlo cuando se hablaba de ella y de los triunfos que cosechaba durante su gira._

_Serena había encontrado un poco de paz, disfrutaba el tiempo que estaba en la obra, vigilando cada detalle, el trabajo, le ayudaba a distraerse y no pensar en Seiya, Rei y lo más importante, en Darien._

_Así pasaban los días para ambos, entre trabajo y soledad, cuestionando a su corazón y descubriendo que su amor no había muerto, que al conocer la verdad, que su separación había sido obra de Kenji, que sólo habían sido víctimas de un hombre amargado y cruel, supieron que su amor seguía vivo y latiendo más fuerte que nunca._

_Darien estaba en su estudio, tratando de pitar lo que sentía en ese momento, pero todo era tan confuso, hasta que recordó la promesa que le hizo a Rei_

—_Prometí luchar por ser feliz al lado de Serena, ella es el amor de mi vida, Rei lo sabía, yo lo sé y ahora se lo haré saber a Serena, voy a luchar por recuperar su amor y vivir el sueño que tuvimos hace años —pensó Darien en voz alta, determinado a cumplir con su objetivo, salió de su estudio directo a la obra donde sabía que encontraría a la mujer que más había amado._

—_Arquitecta, hay una persona esperándola en su remolque_

—_Gracias, en seguida voy. —contestó amable._

_Al llegar al remolque, ahí estaba él, nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro en el estrecho espacio._

—_¡Darien! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Lo siento Serena, no quise molestarte, pero…_

—_No me molestas en realidad, pero no esperaba verte—dijo nerviosa._

—_Pues yo, llevo meses esperando verte Serena, espetando que me des la oportunidad de reconquistarte._

—_Darien, yo… lo que pasa… no sé _

_Serena es silenciada por un beso robado, sus labios fueron presa de los de Darien, quien ya no quiso aguantar el deseo de estrechar a la chica entre sus brazos, fue un beso largo, anhelado por ambos, solo se separaban lo necesario para tomar un poco de aire. Tras el beso, reinó el silencio por largo rato, hasta que Serena decide hablar._

—_Darien, me cansé de esto, ya no quiero huir de nuestro amor._

—_Serena, luchemos por ser felices juntos, como lo soñamos siempre… _

_Juntos al fin, de una vez y para siempre, ya no habría nada que los separara, nadie que estuviera en medio de su felicidad, sin miedos, sin culpas, sin reproches. Libres, para darse todo el amor que antes les fue negado porque dos personas les enseñaron el valor del amor o bien, que para amar, se requiere de gran valor. Valor para aceptar cuando algo, en este caso alguien no nos pertenece, valor para dejar ir aquello que se ama a pesar del dolor. Valor para ser feliz y no permitir que aquél sentimiento muera. Valor para ser honestos ante el sentimiento más sublime que un ser humano puede experimentar. **El amor**_

_**Que ganas de rozarte **_

_**que ganas de tocarte **_

_**de acercarme a ti **_

_**golpearte con un beso **_

_**de fugarnos para siempre **_

_**sin daños a terceros**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Bien, pues espero que les haya gustado ésta historia. No olviden dejar su review. **_

_**Tengo un montón de ideas para escribir pero poco tiempo, tengan paciencia. **_

_**Probablemente pronto tengan noticias de un nuevo fic que lleva por nombre "Mariposa" **_

_**Espero que éste 2013 esté lleno de bendiciones para ustedes (algo tarde lo sé, pero aun le quedan varios meses).**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**=Anny=**_


End file.
